


A Prythian Fertility Rite

by ashesandhoney



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, this is basically crack fic and i accept that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesandhoney/pseuds/ashesandhoney
Summary: This was saved on my computer in a file labeled "orgy sex magic" and that's pretty much all it is.
Inner Circle orgy smut with a very thin veneer of plot involving fertility rituals for Prythian.





	

I stepped into the boundaries of the spell and a shiver went up my spine before the magic settled around me like the water of a warm bath. I smiled in surprise and sighed in relief. I hadn't known what to expect but this was so much calmer and softer than anything I'd been anticipating. I felt Rhys's hand tighten on mine and I turned to him with the smile spreading across my face. 

"Are you alright?" he asked. 

"Can you feel it?"

"No, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just different than I was expecting. You can't feel it?"

Rhys frowned again. I had been braced for him to be uncomfortable and I wasn't quite sure what he needed to hear to relax enough for this to work. I grabbed both his hands and took a step closer, pulling his attention. He looked down at me and I leaned up and kissed the end of his nose. He snorted in surprise. 

"Prythian has chosen her over you, that's the kind of thing that happens when you crown a High Lady," Amren said from somewhere behind me and I twisted away from Rhys to look at her. She had her arms tightly crossed over her chest. She had agreed to be here out of duty not interest and with the warmth of the magic running through me, I was irrationally disappointed by that. I wanted her to want this. I wanted everyone to want this. 

"Probably a better choice to be honest," Mor said.

I grinned at her and held out a hand. Her eyes cut briefly to Rhys and I waited, watching Mor, not him. I don't know what he did but Mor didn't say anything sarcastic in response to it as she crossed into the circle and moved towards us. Rhys started to tense but forced himself to calm a moment later. I kept one hand on him as I smiled at Mor. 

This would have been easier if this magic had hit Rhys but we had all known there was a good chance it would pick me. 

Every hundred years one of the courts was responsible for this rite though no one knew for sure if it mattered at all or if it was purely symbolic. A rite of fertility and magic and sex. Rhys had never had to do it. The last time it had come around to the Night Court had been during his father's years as High Lord, before Rhysand had even been born. It was not something he was pleased about but if the land did need this ritual to replenish its magic in some way, then he wasn't going to shirk the responsibility. 

"Did you want her first?" Mor asked. 

She didn't take my hand or touch me but she got closer. I wanted to close the gap and touch her but I waited for Rhys to relax a little before I did. His careful lack of tension of almost more unsettling than it would have been if he'd let some of his territoriality show through. He had tried to argue against me being here at all but splitting up a mated pair was a terrible place to start a fertility ritual and I'd been pissed he'd even suggest it. Which had ended - after a series of increasingly ridiculous arguments - with us here with our inner circle rather than the usual practice in most of the courts of drawing out the ritual circle and fucking a bunch of citizens.

"If I do, I won't be able to back off, it's probably better if we don't start there," Rhys said. 

"It's fine, I'm fine," I said to him. 

"I know," he said. 

Cassian and Azriel were somewhere in the room as well but Mor gave me a smile that narrowed the world down to her. I think even if I didn't have the full weight of a sex spell curling in my stomach, I wouldn't have been able to look away from her. I liked Mor but I'd never really considered a woman in this capacity until she'd suggested it to Rhys in the days leading up to this. Between our mating bond and Rhys's territorial tendencies, starting with another man's hands anywhere near me had seemed like a bad idea. 

If I were being honest, I'd thought about her a lot since I'd heard the idea. 

Mor didn't quite pull me away from him but she put her hands on my waist and nudged me toward a piece of furniture. The room was full of various soft things big enough to lie down on and I don't know what it was that she sat me down on. I didn't really care. Rhys sat beside me and leaned back so I was aware of his body heat at my side but he wasn't touching or interfering. 

I sent that as a warning through our bond. 

"I'm not going to interfere, I can keep my hands to myself," he told me.

"I'll believe that when I see it," I sent back. 

A ripple of amusement answered me but then my attention was pulled away. Mor pushed my skirt up past my hips and I laughed and looked for Rhys because her eyes on me were a little more intense than I was expecting. Rhys laughed at me, he was the one who'd been tense and weird and now he laughed at me and put a finger on my chin and turned my face back to Mor's. I had worn a soft purple dress that wasn't much more than a shift. Mor pushed it up out of her way and I sank down a little lower towards her and readjusted my knees so she was between them. 

My breathing hitched when her palms found my thighs. I spread them a little wider for her and she lifted one of my knees and dropped it over Rhys's lap. He laughed again, low and throaty and distracting. He ran a finger up from my knee toward where Mor's palm was slipping higher. I doubt he could keep his hands to himself to save his life. She was gentle and her hands were smaller and softer than anyone I had ever been with and it was disorienting and surprisingly comforting. 

"Are you always this gentle?" I asked. 

"No," Mor said. 

She gave me a smile that made my stomach tighten and as though she could tell, she smiled wider at me. She held my gaze as her fingers rubbed against me. Two fingers very gently found the exact right place and I laughed again. Nerves. I was nervous. One of Rhys's hands slid up my back, comforting and familiar. His other hand ran teasing lines along the thigh I'd pushed wider over his lap also familiar but it wasn't doing anything to calm me down. 

"Does she taste good?" Mor asked.   
   
Somewhere outside my field of vision, someone let out a surprised cough. My money was on Cassian and I might have looked to see what kind of expression went with that noise if Mor hadn't nuzzled my thigh and pulled all my attention back to her. She slipped her fingers into the waistband of my panties and I watched her start to pull them down. 

"You tell me," Rhys said in a voice that was a little tenser than it had been a moment ago but his hands were still rubbing my body so I wasn't worried about him yet. He let Mor have my knee back to take the underwear off and then pulled me back into position once it was gone. I was spread wide and suddenly aware of it. I let my attention wander over the room. I caught sight of Az watching before I felt her tongue and my world narrowed back down again. 

She was good. Why I had expected her to be as inexperienced with women as I was, I don't know but it still surprised me. Gentle but fluid and confident and the strength in her hand when she pushed my knee back made me groan. I was melting and Rhys had sat up enough to give me something to lean against and I let my head roll back against his shoulder as she pulled another moan from me with her tongue alone. Rhys kissed along my neck and his hand pulled my dress a little higher so he could run his hands over my stomach. I could see his hand against my skin when I looked down at Mor and it was enough to make me groan all on its own.

"Close are you?" Mor asked. I felt the words against my skin and it made me shiver again.

"Yeah, a little," I said smiling at her. 

She slipped two fingers into me and but her mouth back into place and the gentleness was gone. She pulled me over the edge into the orgasm easily. I cried out and Rhys caught my knee before I could try and pull away from the two of them. Mor didn't stop right away, making me squirm and gasp a little longer before she pulled back and pressed a kiss to the shuddering in my stomach muscles. 

I felt the magic curl through me. I reached down to grab her by the low cut collar of the gown she had chosen, it was a gown, everyone else had come in pajamas but Mor like to make a statement. I pulled her up and she climbed up my body with all that fae grace. I held onto her and kissed her, pressing my mouth to hers, forcing her mouth open and licking the taste of myself off her lips before I came back to myself enough to lean back against Rhys and look at her again. 

"So you enjoyed that?" Mor asked. 

"No, faked it," I said. 

"I thought so, you were so distant and uninterested," Mor said. 

We were still close together and when I laughed I leaned in so I rested my forehead against hers and slid my fingers into her hair to hold her there a little longer. She kissed me again, less desperately. She pulled back and gave me my hands back. 

The magic reached out. 

"I can't imagine Beron or one of those assholes with this magic inside them," I said. 

"What's it doing?" Rhys asked. 

"It wants the pleasure. Not just mine, yours and hers and everyone’s. It doesn’t feel like power, it just feels like warmth," I said letting it take me a little deeper. It ran through the space granted it by the circle and it didn't quite offer me a window into anyone's mind but it let me read the desire in the room like a book.

"Mor's aching for a little release," I said. "I think it's Cass over there who would really like someone to suck his cock. Amren," I looked up at her and smiled but let the rest of the sentence fade away at the look on her face. I shrugged at her and said, "Amren's a little complicated and Rhys wants to fuck hard but he pretty much always wants that." 

"This is going to be a weird night," Cassian said from behind me. I twisted away from Rhys until I could see him leaning forward against he sofa. I don't know if it was actually there on his face or if the magic was whispering hints but he looked hungry. 

"How much will it bother you?" I asked Rhys. 

"You're the one the magic is running through, it's your show," he said and looked relaxed enough that I believed him. 

"Come closer," I said to Cassian. 

He did as he was told, eyes skating to Rhys and then back to me as I grabbed his waist band and pulled him toward me. I flipped around so I was no longer splayed out on the seat. I knelt with one knee between Rhys's and the other spread far enough to give me some balance. My dress had fallen back down into place. I licked my lips and looked up at Cassian who was watching me with an expression somewhere between hunger and alarm. 

"Or tell me to fuck off," I said to him. 

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'blow me,'" he drawled.

I laughed hard enough I had to sit back down and take a few deep breaths before I could even look at him. My fear that this was going to ruin our friendship wasn't completely calmed but it made me worry a little less. He grinned at me. 

"Not getting younger, here," he said. 

"Listen old man, don't be rude," I said. 

"Come and shut me up then," he said. 

I was still smiling when I sat up and slid my hand under her shirt. I ran it up over his chest. He had a broadness to him that I hadn't even realized I wanted to touch until he was this close. His smile was less obnoxious as my hands wandered. He was considering me and I wanted to ask him what he was thinking. Maybe I didn't want to know. 

Rhys was touching me as I played over the muscles of Cassian's stomach and chest before trailing my fingers down to his waist band. Rhys had pushed my skirt back up so his hands could trace over my thighs and up to my hips. He was distracting as hell and I took a moment to enjoy it before I slid Cassian's pants a little lower and nuzzled the skin I found and then lower again, pausing with the fabric pulled tight over the bulge that was already waiting for me. 

He growled at me a little in encouragement. 

That was the wrong kind of flirting. 

Rhys growled back and Cassian tensed looking down like he was prepared to bolt if Rhys snapped at him. 

"My show, Rhysand," I reminded him.  
   
He growled again and pulled my breasts up out of my dress. I felt Cassian's tension but he wasn't backing away yet but I suspected that was only because I was still holding onto his pants and he'd have to literally jerk out of my hold. I glanced at him and realized for the first time, that I outranked him and his instincts weren't helping him here. He was caught between what I wanted and what Rhys did. 

"Fucking boys and their fucking dominance displays," I said rolling my eyes and looking down at Rhys in hopes it would diffuse him a bit. 

"Turn around," Rhys said. 

"Rhys," I said but I took my hands off of Cassian and dropped them to his shoulders.  

"Come around in front of her," Rhys said. 

"Why?" Cassian asked. 

"Because I need a compromise that doesn't involve listening to her do that just over my ear. So come around in front," Rhys said. 

"Fuck," I swore on a long exhale and Rhys gave me a grin that would have been enough to make me want him all on its own. He wiggled his eyebrows and then squeezed my hips in a reminder of what he'd asked me to do. I stepped back and stood up to find Cassian behind me. I bumped into his chest and was never going to be able to forget how big he was ever again and it was always going to be a distraction. Rhys was bigger than me but I was pretty sure Cassian outweighed me by more than a hundred pounds. 

Rhys reached out and spun me around and pulled me back into his lap. 

He held me where he wanted me with an arm around my ribs to keep me against his chest while he kicked off his pants. It was not the most elegant thing I'd ever seen him do but I felt him along my thigh as soon as the clothing was out of the way and I did not care about elegance in the slightest. 

The magic wanted Cassian. I bit my lip as he came back into view and looked down at me. If I were being honest, I wanted Cassian without the magic. I wanted all that brute force and cocky attitude to kneel and beg for me. Either way, that wanted paled to the shock of desire that Rhys could pull out of me with just the right smile. 

"Good," Rhys purred in my ear in response to the thought. 

Then he pushed me forward and I spread my knees wider than his so I had a little bit leverage and balance before he grabbed my hip in one hand and positioned himself below me with the other and then pulled me down onto him. He sank into me, I was hot and wet and more than ready for it but it still knocked my head back to have him slide in so far on a single stroke. He put a hand on my back, pushing me forward again. It took me a moment to remember why I was supposed to be leaning forward. 

Cass touched my face and the shock of remembering where I was and how not alone we were shivered through me. I looked up at him but his eyes were on Rhys again. I reached out and grabbed him through the pants I hadn't managed to get off earlier and he jolted as his attention came back to me. 

"My show," I said again. 

"Anything my Lady wants," he said but the joking tone was lost to a little bit of breathlessness as I squeezed and tugged him a bit closer. Not quite begging but I could almost feel the potential for it in the tightening muscles of his thighs and his stomach and the way he was looking at me. I tugged the pants down just far enough to let him spring free. Rhys waited until I had closed my mouth over the tip before he started rocking my hips for me. 

I groaned and bobbed my head to the same rhythm. We were slow but I was getting more confident, taking him deeper, letting that High Fae sense of smell categorize the scent of Cassian's skin this close. Rhys had full control of the rest of my body. I didn't fight him or try to take the power back, I let him hold me and rock me. Cass though, I kept all the power there. I held him tight enough that I knew it was skirting the pain line and I sucked him in deeper on each forward rock of Rhys's hands. When his hands came up to touch my hair, I pulled back far enough to shake my head at him and give him a little smile that said, "Don't you dare," even as my cock was still on my lips. 

Rhys laughed at either my thoughts or Cassian's expression and leaned forward to press a line of kisses down my neck and spine before he started rocking me faster and harder. The harder is what got me. The feeling of him as far inside me as he could be and the little jolt it sent through my body. I moaned on each one but didn't let it stop me. 

"Don't look at me, I'm not going to help you," Rhys said to Cass. 

It was teasing, like they were sparring on a training field somewhere. Challenging but with none of that territorial growl Rhys had had in his voice before. My eyes cut back up. Cassian had his mouth open. He was closer than I had expected. I played with his balls, rolling them with my palm and finally pulling a grunt out of him. He'd been so damn quiet that that that noise made me smile and take him harder. Sucking and rolling and then holding his gaze while I ran a graze of teeth over him and made him swear. 

Below me, Rhys made a bid for my undivided attention and almost won. He held my hips and used my body against his. He held me tight and made me vividly aware of how much control he had. I gave myself over to it. I was leaned forward into Cassian and it left me in a vulnerable position. Rhys had chosen a rhythm that was hard enough to make my eyes fall shut and the angle rubbed his cock against places inside me that were sending shivers up ever nerve before the orgasm had even crested. 

"Push her over, would you?" Rhys said in a voice that was so calm I wanted to slap him for it. 

Cass actually looked to me first and I felt a little thrill of power at that. I still wasn’t sure he would defy Rhys for me but that little moment of him asking for my permission was thrilling on its own. Not on his knees yet but it was a good start. I nodded without taking my mouth off of him. 

He reached down around me. I didn't let go of his cock but he was all long limbs and got his hand in the right place in spite of the awkward position. I was right up on the edge of the orgasm but Rhys had slowed to keep it from cresting too early. As soon as he felt my body tighten against Cassian's touch, he took right back up where he had left off. I screamed and my head fell back. I didn't release my hand from around Cass's cock but my head knocked back and I let Cass push me down into Rhys as I rode out the orgasm. 

I shuddered in the aftermath of it, still sunk deep on Rhys, still holding tight to Cass, just barely relearning how to breathe. 

"You need a break, Feyre?" Cass asked in the tone he used when I flagged during combat training. A challenge and a order. 

"Kneel for me," I said. 

Rhys snickered. 

"You, shut up,” I said to him then back to Cassian, “You kneel down.”

I was breathing hard but that little tone of an order in his voice had brought that desire to see him submit to me roaring back. Cass raised his eyebrows at me but knelt down without his smile wavering. I was leaning back against Rhys's chest with the pleasure of the orgasm still curling in my body. I felt good. A little sleepy, a little mischievous, a little powerful. 

"Good boy," I said and Rhys snickered again. 

I thought Cass might argue at that and while he cut his eyes to Rhys for a moment when they came back to mine they were more curious than annoyed and he said, "Blow me," again. 

"Ask me nicely," I said. 

"Would the High Lady of the Night Court please," he said in a very polite, very courtly voice that vanished entirely on the last two words: "Blow me." 

"Close enough," I said. 

I slid off Rhys and flipped myself upside down. I was still wearing the dress but now I lay with my legs thrown over the back of the sofa and that made the dress ride all the way up to my waist and it was still pushed down so my breasts were on display. I wasn't sure I could be dressed my lewdly if I had set out for it. I settled back and let my head hang off the edge of the seat. Cass grinned at me. 

"You don't get off your knees until I'm done with you," I said to him when he started to stand to move towards me. I saw him consider disobeying and I met his eyes and crooked a finger at him. Upside down, looking about as classy as a backroom prostitute, flushed and wet and still coming down from the orgasm, but I wasn't going to be the submissive one. He did exactly as I wanted him to and shuffled over without getting off his knees. 

"Good boy," I sad again before taking him back in my mouth and sucking hard enough to get a groan. He was very close. I couldn't see him now and I couldn't see whose hands it were that were playing with my breasts but it wasn't long before it was both of them. Tugging and squeezing and rolling my nipples between rough fingers. Cass didn't last much longer and I switched to licking his balls before he came so it landed on my chest and neck rather than in my mouth. 

I lay with my head back as Cassian sat back on his heels and then sat down on the floor beside me so his shoulders were level with my tilted back head. Rhys twitched beside me but I ignored him. Cass sank a little farther down so he could look me in the eye and grin. 

"I don't think anyone has called me 'Good boy' since I was about seven," Cassian said. 

"Why? Have you been bad?" I asked. 

He reached out with a finger and smeared some of the mess he'd left on my chest and asked, "You tell me." 

"I'm not complaining."  

  
Rhys, surprisingly, wasn't complaining either. I let my head loll and took in the room. Amren was still off to the side but I wasn't concerned with her yet. Mor was cuddled up to Az as far across the space from the rest of as they could get without actually leaving the circle and ruining the spell. I didn't hide the fact that I was watching. The spell's magic had been happy with the pair of orgasms it had gotten out of me and Cass but now it was reaching out for the others. 

It wanted Rhys but I wasn't sure I could take him again until I'd calmed down a little bit. He stroked my thigh as soon as I thought his name and I sent him a silent plea for gentleness and a break. He kept stroking but kept his hand to my outer thighs and then my stomach and it was as gentle as I'd needed.

I was still watching Mor and the magic followed my attention. She was very close to Azriel and they weren't talking but her hand was in his hair and her mouth had to be against his ear. Az was turned into her completely and I am not sure he would notice if a thunderclap went off beside him. I smiled and the magic curled out from me and ran over them. The spell had latched hold of me, of my magic which carried a little bit of each court but it didn't need me to be involved in order to get the little sparks of energy it needed.

I didn't expect it to affect them and maybe it didn't but I felt the magic run over the shape of their desire just as Az kissed her. He slid one of those scared hands up her neck and turned her face towards him. I saw her smile before it happened. Cass shifted beside me and I realized I wasn't the only one watching. He smiled at them and I reached over and poked him in the side of the head just to turn his attention to me.

"That only took half a millenia," he stage whispered.

"Shut up," I told him.

They didn't pay us any attention and Mor pulled him forward and he collapsed around her so his wings were a cocoon that shielded them from view. Maybe they had noticed us watching them. The magic had me half convinced that everyone in the room was already mine and I wanted to go over there and run my fingers down Azriel's wings, to curl up against the edges of the intensity that was swirling around them and just bask in it.

"That wouldn't be appreciated," Rhys answered my thoughts.

"I know," I said with a little disappointed sigh. The wings were huge and in the way of my view and I was a little annoyed about it. I held out a hand and let Rhys pull me up.

"We're not done, are we?" I said to him.

"No, but I can wait, go bother Amren before you're too exhausted to do it," he said.

"You think you can exhaust me?"

"I know I can exhaust you."

I kissed him. We were sitting together in a parody of propriety, he wasn't fully hard anymore but he hadn't retrieved his pants. My dress was still hiked up and pulled down. Rhys pulled me forward and I could still feel Cassian's shoulder against my knee. I had lost track of what was the magic and what was me but having them both close enough to touch was enough to relax me. Rhys could feel that emotion in me and was tensing at it.

"You're my favourite," I said kissing along his jaw to whisper in his ear.

He laughed.

My fingers slid down into Cassian's hair, I was cuddled up against Rhys but Cass had tilted his head back into the touch like a cat. I bit down hard on my tongue to stop myself from asking him how long it had been since he'd cuddled with anyone. I think he would have told me but it still felt like prying.

My eyes slid over to Az and Mor who were still hidden away by wings and a sort of deep focus on each other that excluded anyone else. The magic made me possessive. They were all mine for at least tonight. The urge to go over and run my hands down Az’s wings was still so strong. Instead I tore my attention away and looked for Amren. 

I wavered on my feet as I stood and Cassian steadied me with a hand on my leg. Casual. He touched me like it was easy and normal and we had been this comfortable with each other for years. I ruffled his hair again and kept going. 

Amren had stayed back, watching but not participating. She leveled her gaze on me as I approached her and I would probably have been intimidated if I wasn't thrumming with magic and the warmth of the last orgasm. I came to a stop in front of her and knew that I had both Cassian and Rhys’s attention on me. Rhys hadn’t expected Amren to agree to this at all which made her presence something of a mystery to me.

“Any requests?” I asked. 

Her eyes cut away from me and scanned the room and I thought she was considering the question until her gaze came back. I took another step towards her and she tensed. It was almost imperceptible and I wasn’t sure if it was me or the magic that was noticing. It could have been the magic. 

“I didn’t know you were capable of being nervous,” I said. 

“There are a lot of things you don’t know, little girl,” Amren said. 

“I guess so,” I admitted. “But I do know that you’re uncomfortable.” 

I was in her personal space and the otherworldiness of her was crawling up and down my nerves. I was terrified of her and I wanted her. All at once. The fear the desire were so tangled together, I wasn’t sure I could pull them apart. I wanted to do to her what Mor had done to me and I wanted to push and push and push until her careful facade cracked. 

“This is all a little messier than I was expecting,” she said and her eyes strayed down. I had forgotten that I was walking around with my dress still pushed down and cum on my skin. I pulled the dress off and wiped up the worst of it and dropped the ruined bit of fabric on the ground. 

“You have had sex before,” I said. 

“Not in this body,” she said. 

“You have had that body for centuries and centuries,” I said. 

“I am aware,” she said. 

“The spell doesn’t need you to do anything with a partner, you can just pleasure yourself,” I said. 

She looked a little alarmed at that possibility and now I didn’t know how to deal her. I hadn’t been expecting that. I don’t know what I had been expecting but this conversation was not it. I gave up trying to think through it and let the magic’s confidence carry me. 

“Come on,” I said. 

I held out a hand. She uncrossed her arms but didn’t take it so I reached forward and grabbed her wrist with the other hand and guided it to the one I was holding out. She did not argue and when I pulled her forward, she let herself be guided along. Either she was going to snap and kill me or she would do anything I asked. I couldn’t tell which way the energy was building but I was certain that it was building. 

Cassian gave me a look that was all mock alarm as we came back to where they were sitting. I nudged Amren into the spot I had been before and she sat down but didn’t look quite happy about it. She looked almost ridiculously neat sitting between the two of them. Rhys was still half dressed and half hard and he was grinning like this was the most entertaining thing he’d ever seen and Cassian was still lounging with his head back and his hair in disarray looking spent and happy about it. 

Before I could figure out what I wanted to say to Amren, Mor let out a loud gasp and we all turned to look. 

They hadn’t been silent but the quiet groans and murmurs and the sound of flesh against flesh had been a gentle background sound. Az was still murmuring and I couldn’t hear what he was saying but his focus must have been slipping because the little wall of wings he’d managed to keep between them and the rest of the room had fallen out of place. I could see Mor as her head fell back and her mouth opened. He had his face buried in her neck and one hand tangled in her hair so tightly that it had to hurt.

She cried out again and he kept whispering and nuzzling her throat and the side of her face before he turned her in to kiss. I had never watched anyone else have sex before. I’d never seen it from a distance and watching the muscles in his back tensed and the way her thigh moved was intoxicating. The lines of their bodies as they moved in sync, as they started to fall apart, were incredible. I watched as he finally let out a sound only barely louder than his murmurings and tensed and pressed down into her harder as his body shuddered. 

Mor smiled and let out a breathless laugh as her fingers wove into his hair and pulled him in close. She looked up. Az didn’t. He hadn’t raised his head and I doubted he had remembered yet that the world was bigger than the woman still lying under him. She gave us all a look and a rude gesture and Cassian laughed. 

I turned back to Amren, trying to give them a little bit of privacy. 

“Help me out here Amren,” I said. 

“Do what needs done,” she said. 

“It’s more enjoyable if you don’t treat it like having arrows removed from your body. It is usually better than field surgery,” Cassian told her. 

“Usually better?” I asked. How much sex he had had that was worse than field surgery? “Never mind, I probably don’t want to know.”

I leaned down until my face was level with Amren’s but my nerve failed before I kissed her and I knelt the rest of the way down. I had no idea what I was supposed to do with a girl beyond knowing what I liked and Amren was watching me with puzzled discomfort that I still wasn’t sure wouldn’t shift to anger. 

“Do you think she’s a screamer?” Rhys asked. 

“Probably not,” Cassian said. 

“Shut up, both of you,” I said. 

“I’m actually a little bit surprised that Feyre’s so loud. I would have guessed quiet but intense,” Cassian said. 

I was kneeling on the floor not too far from him and I leaned over and shoved him. He laughed. He was genuinely enjoying all of this. There was no discomfort in Cassian just curiosity and fun. Even watching Mor and Azriel hadn’t seemed to bother him.  

“She can get louder than that,” Rhys said. 

“What part of shut up is difficult?” I asked. 

“The part where you left me with my dick hard,” Rhys said. 

I turned to him and raised my eyebrows at him. Amren was all coiled nerves in front of me and I wanted desperately for her to relax before I tried to touch her any more than the glancing touch of my hands on her knees. She turned her attention to Rhys as well. 

“It doesn’t look very hard now,” Amren said leaning over him and poking his cock where it lay against his stomach. It was still half hard and he was slouched enough that it was pretty much right where I’d left it when I’d collapsed off of him. 

Rhys jumped at the touch, actually flinched.

Amren looked amused at his reaction and ran her finger nail down the shaft and Rhys’s eyes jumped to me. I shrugged in answer to his expression and just tilted my head to get a better angle. Rhys had told me that he’d offered to take Amren to bed once and she’d laughed in his face but I didn’t feel any jealousy as I watched her touch him. 

I didn’t have any doubt that he was mine and no matter what else happened, that wouldn’t change. It was a freeing realization and I slid a little closer, climbing up Amren’s lap so my hands were resting on her upper thighs and I’d pushed her legs a little wider to make room for my body. She barely glanced at me before turning her attention back to playing fingers over Rhys while he studied her and tried to figure out what she was doing. 

“Don’t be so gentle with him,” this came from Azriel of all people. 

I hadn’t even noticed that he and Mor had untangled themselves from each other and come over to us. He dropped down to sit beside Rhys. He reached over and wrapped his hand around Amren’s and curled it around Rhys’s cock and jerked it a few times before Rhys shoved him hard enough to knock him off the sofa. 

“Fuck off,” Rhys said. 

Az laughed. He was giddy. He held his hands up and retreated but didn’t stop laughing. I was wrong when I had thought Cassian was having more fun than anyone else. Az was giddy as a kid with candy. He was rustling his wings and far less still than I’d ever seen him as he sat back down near Cassian who shoved him and muttered a warning about unsolicited hand jobs in greeting.

Mor had smoothed her dress back into place. I didn’t think it was magic because she hadn’t fixed her hair but she still looked ridiculously put together for someone who had just spent a very long time getting fucked by someone who had been all over her. 

She sat down beside Amren and leaned in until her lips were nearly against Amren’s ear. She smoothed Amren’s short dark hair away from her face and whispered something that I couldn’t hear. 

Amren hissed and whirled on her. 

“Or not,” Mor said. 

“You’re an insolent little bitch,” Amren said. 

“I am, aren’t I?” Mor said. 

“Please don’t try and kill each other, if you ruin the building, then you’ll ruin all the fancy spell markings in the circle,” Rhys said. “Besides, the next time I’m left this hard while someone gets distracted, I’m just going to mind control all of you.” 

“You wouldn’t dare,” I said. 

“Stop teasing and we won’t have to find out,” he said. 

“Who’s taking bets?” Mor asked. 

“No,” Rhys and I said at the same time. 

“I will,” Cassian said as though we hadn’t spoken, “What are betting on?”

“Feyre getting Amren off before Rhys can get another orgasm out of her,” Mor suggested. 

“That’s not happening,” I admitted. 

“Ok, two for you before one for her,” Mor said. 

“I bet she gives up before Amren’s even close,” Cassian said. 

There was a flurry of argument that I probably could have stopped if I had fought them on it but the idea of having my face buried against her and Rhys inside me wasn’t something I wanted to fight. The look I caught from Rhys mirrored those thoughts. 

I didn’t expect to end up on my back. I had expected to end up in much the same position I’d been in when we’d done this with Cassian. Instead I ended up flat with the two of them over me. Mor was calling the shots and Amren was not arguing with her for once in the entire time I had known them. Once Amren straddled my face, I couldn’t see anything that wasn’t her. Rhys pushed my knees wide and I was struck by how much this position put me at their mercy. 

“You could call up a good gust of wind and knock us off immediately and you know it. You’re also strong enough to pick Amren up and toss her across the room. You’re not at anyone’s mercy,” Rhys’s voice was in my head. 

It didn’t take away the sensation but it did calm the anxiety that had come with it. He ran a hand down the inside of my thigh and that relaxed me even more. I tilted my chin up and used my hands to push Amren’s knees a little farther apart and pull her body closer so she was close enough for me to taste.

It wasn’t what I was expecting. I suppose expecting her to taste like smoke and determination was ridiculous even if those were the two things that came to mind when I thought of her. She tasted like skin. She wasn’t wet at all which was not a good sign for whoever had bet on my ability to get her anywhere near an orgasm. 

I lapped at the folds of her, experimenting and testing until Rhys tore my attention away entirely as he slid into me in one long hard stroke. He stole my breath and my concentration. I had pulled Amren down close enough to me that there was no where for me to go. 

“Pay attention, that was tolerable,” Amren said. 

She slapped the side of breast. Not hard enough to hurt, not gently enough to ignore. I gasped as Rhys stroked into me harder. His hands held my hips tight as he thrust against my body. She hit me again, still not hard enough to hurt but harder than last time. 

“Tolerable?” I snapped at her and turned my head to bite the inside of her thigh. Just as she had done to me, it wasn’t hard enough to hurt, but also not gentle enough to ignore. Two could play at this game if she wanted to try and boss me around.

She groaned. 

I wasn’t expecting that. It tore my attention back from Rhys’s thrusting enough to play with her a little. I licked and nuzzled until I found what I hoped was her clit and sucked hard. She made a sound above me and I turned by head and nipped her other thigh before the pleasure could start to build and then went back to work on her clit and the other folds of her body. 

She swore above me and someone was squeezing my breasts. If I could have calmed my storming thoughts I might have been able to figure out whose were whose. Rhys’s hands were bigger and rougher than hers but I was not that coherent. I couldn’t make that much sense of the touches. Just that they were happening and I liked it. It could have been Azriel for all I could tell.  

Amren was pushing down against me and she was wetter than she had been. I might have felt triumphant about that but I was trapped beneath her and keeping up the licking and sucking and breathing was more than I could handle and I had already collapsed into panting twice. She pinched my nipples hard when I stopped and I grazed teeth over wet, hot, sensitive skin in retaliation and got nothing but a satisfied moan. 

Rhys hadn’t stopped through it all. 

He held my hips and fucked me hard. He didn’t try to disguise it as anything gentle or kind. He fucked me. My ability to think was not coming back any time soon. I tried to keep my attention on not doing a completely terrible job of what was above me. I was failing. She liked it better when I bit her anyways so what did it matter. 

When I came, I didn’t resist the scream or Amren’s proximity. I screamed and I bit her thigh hard enough that I knew even as I was doing it that it was going to leave a hell of a mark. She swore and actually pulled away from me, leaving me panting and squirming against the hold Rhys still had on me. 

Amren settled back over my face before I had come back to myself enough to even breathe. Rhys hadn’t stopped. I hadn’t really come down from the orgasm. I put all my throbbing energy and sudden rush of competitiveness into sucking at her. I was rougher, more teeth, less tongue. I didn’t know what I was doing but I could pay enough attention to realize at Amren liked the pain more than the softness. 

“She’s a little flushed but I know you, Feyre, you’re going to lose this one,” Rhys said. 

He was right. 

It pissed me off a little. 

He laughed at me as the thought crossed my mind. If I wasn’t still hazy from the orgasm that had just torn through me, I would have slammed my shields up against the little corner of my mind I left open to him. I was not able to hold my thoughts together enough for that. 

Amren was very wet now and that was a rush. It was all I could smell and all I could taste and I had done it to her. The rush wasn’t enough to keep my attention from the building of another orgasm in the pit of my stomach. 

Rhys had pushed my knees back a little to give himself a better angle and now each stroke was nudging me towards the edge. I knew that the others were watching and moment by moment that was either exhilarating or mortifying. 

I slipped my hand up and pushed two fingers into Amren as far as I could reach them. She yelped - actually yelped. Amren. She yelped - and squirmed but I’d grabbed hold of her hip with my other hand and left her with no where to go. 

This had been done to me often enough that it was actually pretty easy to find the same places on her body. I closed my mouth over her clit and rubbed my fingers hard and fast over the spot inside her that made her twitch from the first touch. She was soaking wet and her body was hot and tight around the invasion of my hand. 

“Never mind, you win,” Rhys said into my mind just before I felt it. 

Amren’s body tightened around my fingers then I felt the spasm spread out along her legs and her body pulled away from me. She gasped and yanked herself out of my hold. I let her go and let my head fall back. My face as flushed and sweaty and the taste of her was smeared across my lips and chin. 

“Now come for me again,” Rhys said. 

With Amren pulled away, the two of us were the only people in the world as he coaxed me to the edge of the orgasm and followed me down as my body spasmed around his. He collapsed over me the way he had countless times before, pinning me to the mattress and nuzzling my neck.  

I let myself drift in the magic and the post-orgasmic haze and the security that came with having him close.

“Oh fuck,” someone moaned and interrupted my bliss.

I wasn’t sure who had said it but the rustling of wings and shifting of bodies pulled my attention. Mor managed to arrange it so that she was stretched out over Azriel with Cassian behind her. He was between her spread knees and I couldn't see how exactly they were using the position but I heard the sound Mor made as Cassian slid into her. She collapsed into Azriel's arms and murmured incoherent words of encouragement at both of them. It sent shivers down my body just to see the three of them together like that. 

I lay under Rhys and watched the three of them move together. I reached out a hand and touched Mor’s shoulder. She was closer than I expected her to be and I was too spent to be graceful about it. I slid my hand down from her arm to Azriel’s skin. He shot me a look that was a little startled and I pet his hair back from his forehead. 

I could still feel everyone. The magic was still categorizing desires. Amren was caught between wanting to be bitten again and wanting to leave immediately. Az was only just barely holding a compulsive kind of protectiveness in check. I kept playing with his hair, trying to distract him from it before he lashed out at Cassian. I don’t know if he could tell but I knew that Mor’s attention was far more on Cassian than it was on Az even if he was the one she was pressed more tightly against. 

For once, Rhys was the calmest person in the room. I turned my thoughts to him with a wordless question. 

He reached up and smoothed my hair back from my face and kissed my cheek. I pull my attention back from the very distracting trio to my side and met his eyes. He kissed me properly. Still no answer but it was a soft, gentle kind of kiss that left me smiling at him.

“Our court, our magic, our Prythian,” he murmured in my thoughts. 

I smiled at that and nestled in closer to everyone I could touch. 

“It’s going to be a good century,” I told him.  

**Author's Note:**

> I probably could have gone on forever with this because I'm a dirty dirty smutty fanfic writer of the type pearl-clutching articles like to write about how fanfic corrupts the youth or whatever. I apologize if I have corrupted anyone with my smutty orgy fic. 
> 
> The one thing that I am kind of sad that I couldn't manage to work in was a moment of Cassian with one of the guys. Cassian was my favourite thing to write in this. I had a Cassian/Rhys scene at one point but it just wouldn't come together neatly without pushing Rhys out of character and I was already stretching the bounds of keeping people in character so that scene got chopped. 
> 
> I may at some point write more Mor/Feyre because oh yes, that was fun.
> 
> Also yeah, I cut the sisters out of this entire world because of various reasons.


End file.
